Divergent High
by Ugadawgfan13
Summary: Divergent High. This is kind of overused but I wanted to write one. some Abuse because you know it's divergent, no sex or pregnancy or anything. Sort of like regular high school with a twist and divergent characters and stuff. Fourtris, UriahxMarlene, WillxChristina, ZekexShauna, and of LYNN, shaved head and all. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias p.o.v**

Today is the last day of summer vacation and the gang and I decide that we should do something to celebrate. By "The Gang" I mean

our group of friends. That would be me, Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna, Zeke's twin brother Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene, Will and

his girlfriend Christina, and Shauna's twin sister Lynn. Zeke suggests that we go to the roller rink since before we skate we could go to

the really good café there for lunch and we all agree. When we get there we head straight to the café and sit down at a table. All the

waitresses here have to roller blade everywhere and it is funny to watch the newer ones fall and turn red with embarrassment. We do

that for a while until a waitress comes to take our orders. She skates up, " Hi my name is Six and I will be your waitress today. Can I

get you your drinks?" We all look taken aback, this girl lacks the annoying happiness that the other waitresses have. She's also

younger and looks about our age. Christina speaks up first "Do you go to Divergent High?" "Yes," Six replies wearily, " What can I

get you to drink?" Christina presses on ever though Six looks about ready to rip our heads off if we don't order, "You must be new

you can hang out with us. This is Zeke and Shauna and Marlene and..." Six cuts her off "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not here to make

friends I'm here to make money and now you are preventing me from doing my job that makes me the money so I will only ask

one more time, What do you want to drink?!" We stare shocked. Zeke snaps out of it first and says, "One sprite, Three cokes, Two

sweet teas, an orange Fanta, and a water please." Six nods and skates away. As soon as she's out of earshot Zeke says, "Sorry I

ordered for you guys but that bitch looked ready to rip off our heads." Yeah," Christina says, "What is her deal, you would have

thought we threatened to beat her or something." I tense and say, " I just forgot my dad wanted me home today. See you guys

tomorrow." I turn and walk out but not before I see their confused looks. I sigh, my dad Marcus beats me and it's not a subject I like

to talk about. My friends don't know, they don't even know my real name. My dad really did want home tonight though, one of his

new employees and his daughter are coming over to talk to my dad about work tonight. They are going to have dinner with us and I

need to make it because if I don't I will get an extra 20 lashes after they leave.

**Beatrice p.o.v**

After my shift at the roller skating rink I skate home and see my dad's car in the drive way. I walk in and try to sneak past him

hoping he is passed out on the couch. Nope. "What do you think you are doing?" he asks the alcohol from his breath is too strong and

I take a step back. Big mistake. He punches me in the face and asks again" What do you think you are doing." "Getting ready for

dinner with the Eaton's sir." I say. "Good but remember don't talk unless spoken to and keep your head down." I nod, my head

throbbing. "Good now go." I run up the stairs and look at my head in the mirror. A bruise is already forming, I guess I shouldn't be

surprised my dad has beat me since he divorced my mom five years ago. But every time he does it I am shocked, Aren't parents

supposed to love and care for you? I sigh and change into black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that hide the scars all over

my body from where my dad whips me and where I dug into my wrists with a razor. I try to cover the bruise on my face with make

up but it won't work so I give up and go downstairs. We get in the car and start towards Marcus Eaton's house for dinner. Marcus

Eaton is the mayor and probably doesn't beat his kids but then again my dad doesn't look like he would beat his kids either. He

has a whole act, The I'm a politician and I am selfless and would never hurt a fly, That is who the world sees my dad. But at home

that selfless man disappears and a monster replaces him. A monster that would beat his own kid with his own belt every night just

because she was alive. I look at the houses as we drive and realize that on the outside a house is just a house but on the inside

houses tell stories and my house's story would have the cracks of Andrew's belt on my back, My screams as I cut myself, the sound

of me crying myself to sleep every night. When we get to the Eaton's house I see one of the kids that I waited on today at the roller

rink. "Six?" he asks. "Yes," I say and I keep my head down, he doesn't know it but now My dad will whip me for longer tonight.

My dad doesn't like it when I talk to people he doesn't think I am worth their time. The fact that someone recognized my will have an

impact on my beating tonight, My dad looks at me and says, "Six, let's go sit down for dinner and talk to our hosts." I nod and follow

him into the dinning room.

**Tobias p.o.v**

I stare at Six and wonder what happened to the bitchy attitude that she had at lunch. She looks the same, the baggy black clothes,

the knee high black boots, her blonde hair with black streaks, the silver stud in her nose, and the tattoo that pokes out of the collar

of her shirt. She's pretty but she looks like she doesn't know she is, not like the other girls that throw themselves on me that wear

so much makeup they look fake. Six looks like she either doesn't know or doesn't care whether she's pretty or not. I feel a pang

of jealousy as I think of her living a normal life and not living in fear of her dad and hiding from him every day when she gets home.

She doesn't have to deal with what I do and I envy her for that, but I realize it's not her fault. I look over at her again and

notice that she keeps her head down and won't say anything, she just eats in silence and watches our dads talk about politics.

We sit in awkward silence for a while until my dad pipes up, " Do you want to show miss prior around the house?" I look to six and

she nods. We get up and she follows me to the living room. "Hey Six would you like to come to a small party at one of my friends

house tomorrow night for the start of school? It would only be the people that were at the café today." She looks at me for a second

and replies, "Sure, okay. Where is it." I give he the address and her dad come out of the dinning room and tells Six that they should

go. Six waves to me and walks out the door and I watch them from the window. Her dad back hand smacks her and starts yelling

at her as they get into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

**Tobias p.o.v**

Today is the first day of school and you know what that means, new teachers that either hate you or love you(in my case hate), the popular clique that makes up for the time

lost over the summer and terrorizes new kids and freshmen , and it means Six. I wonder which version it will be today, the bitch who works at the roller rink café Six or the

scared to say much more than hello Six. As I'm walking to the office to pick up my schedule I see Six talking to Lynn and I think of coarse they would be friends. Lynn has

always been _different, _Lynn shaved her head, wears baggy clothes so she doesn't get noticed, and she is a complete asshole. In a good way, she stands up for her friends

and is helpful sometimes but if she is not your friend don't expect her to be nice. They see me and Lynn drags Six over. "Have you met Six yet Four? She was our server at

lunch yesterday." I stare at Six and notice a bruise on her eye. I stare at her and look into her eyes, they are a pretty blue-gray color. It's easy to get lost in eyes like that.

Lynn clears her throat and I realize I have been staring to long. I look down and say, "Yeah I remember you Six. What happened to your eye?" Her eyes go wide and she

looks like a deer in the headlights, I can almost see the gears in her mind turning as she tries to come up with a good lie. "I ran into a door, uh... I have to go, bye Lynn, nice

meeting you Four." She turns and runs to first period and I can't get her eyes out of my head, she's so cute...stop you just met her you can't like her. Can you? I am snapped

out of my thinking by the bell and I walk to homeroom.

* * *

School lets out and I head to Zeke and Uriah's house to help them get ready for the party. When I walk in the door I see Shauna and Zeke making out on the couch, Uriah

and Marlene making out in the corner, and Lynn (who is here because Shauna is) standing alone by the counter. I sigh and scream, "NO PDA!" They stop and look up. "Okay

we should set up for the party now before Will, Christina, and Six get here." "Okay," says Zeke and we start to clean his house and put away all the knives and guns because

Uriah can get a little violent during truth or dare games. After that we get the food and drinks and the doorbell rings. When we open it we see Christina and Will making out.

"NO PDA," I scream for the second and not the last time tonight because truth or dare can get a little suggestive. Will blushes and Christina says "Well when your kissing

Six later you know what I'll say!" "W-w-what do you mean." I stammer. "You were staring at her all 5th period lets get real. You like her." Christina laughs and drags Will into

the house leaving me standing in the doorway gaping. I stand there for a minute and then turn to walk back into the house. Ten minutes later and Six is still not here. She

is thirty minutes late and Christina is freaking out. "Do you think she'll get here? Is she having problems finding the address? Does anyone have her number that we could

call or text to make sure she's okay?" The doorbell rings and I walk to go get it followed closely by Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. When I open the door I see Six wearing

the same clothes she was at school only now she had a cut above her left eye and a blood stain on her hand. "Come in," I say curious as to where she got hurt and why. She

steps in and Uriah screams "TIME FOR PARTY GAMES!" We follow him to the basement and sit in a circle. "Never have I ever been a girl," says Uriah and all the girls take a

shot. "Never have I ever done drugs," says Will and we all laugh until Six reaches out and takes a shot. We all stare at her and she says, "Never have I left a party early."

A few of us take a shot then she gets up and says, "Until now," she takes a shot and walks out. As she leaves I notice how her hips sway when she walks and how her hair

blows in the wind. Snap out of it you just met her and my dad has told me enough times that no one will ever love me. Zeke clears his throat, "Well that was awkward. You

guys should get going. See you tomorrow, the mall at ten?" There is a chorus of yeses and we all leave.

**Shauna's p.o.v**

On the way home I ask Lynn " Are you and Six friends?" "Yes" is all she says. "You should stay away from her. She's bad news. Have you heard the rumors, they say her dad

beats her and that she is the reason her and dad divorced." Lynn looks up at me and says "Those rumors are the same with Four but yester day you said and I quote _four_

_we all know rumors are just rumors. none of us would ever be caught dead believing in any rumor._ look where we are Shauna, she just has a dark past, if we try to help her

she might be nicer." she storms out of the car and leaves me staring dumbfounded in the car mirror.

**AN**

**thank you for reading my story. I won't be able to update next week because my dad is taking me away from wifi. If you can save me please do, no wifi for a week, first world problems, but when I get back I will update a long chapter. Thank you again for the follows, favs, reviews, and P.M. it means a lot to me.**

**So please review or p.m me any suggestions and I might use them and of coarse give you credit.**

**-ugadawgfan13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back thank you for the reviews. **

**lialuvs2read : the format should be better now but I don't know. I know what you mean by weird I have no idea what I was doing but is this better?**

**dauntlessquiddich: thank you for the support and positive reviews on each chapter**

**Also the guests and other readers for reading and reviewing thank you so much it means a lot to me**

**Beatrice p.o.v**

When I got home my dad was waiting and by the looks of it he was drunk. "Why are you home so late? You don't have any friends do you? Of coarse you don't no one would be friends with a broken piece of shit like you." he laughs and pulls his belt from the belt loops on his jeans. I know the drill so I stand against the wall and lift my shirt. I feel the cool belt buckle enter my skin and the hot blood flow down my back. A cry escapes my mouth and my father continues to whip me. For about one hour this goes on until I can feel him tiring as the lashes lose energy. He stops and leaves the house. I hear his car pull out of the drive way before I call Christina. She gave me her number after I was late to the party because apparently she thought that since I wasn't there I must have been in trouble. She picks up on the third ring.

**BOLD-CHRISTINA**_Italics-Six_

_Hey can you come over? I need your help!_

**Yea be right there. Are you okay you sound like you're in pain!**

_Please just come over and I'll...ah...I'll explain. Oh and please bring a first aid kit_

**Okay see you in a few. Bye.**

_Bye._

* * *

I decided to tell someone because I realized that I do need friends whether I want to admit it or not. I chose Christina because she seemed the most likely not to pity me but also to help when I need it. I hear a knock at the door and I crawl to open it. Christina runs in and helps me clean my back. She doesn't question how or why I got but rather she helps me in silence and is as gentle as possible. "I guess you will tell me what happened when your ready but meanwhile oh my gawd girl Four likes you like _likes _you. He could not stop staring at you in 5th period and at the party I was like 'you like Six' and didn't say anything to defend himself so yea. Oh and can you be like a Girly girl for like one second because guess what... I am going out with Will." She stops for a moment and I stare at her for a second until I ask, "which one is Will?" She just laughs and looks at me expectantly, I sigh I guess I should tell her why I called her at eleven at night for an S.O.S. " My dad beats me and he has for five years since my parents divorced." I explain my life story including me cutting and how I turned to drugs but gave them up soon after I started. She stares at me wide eyed with her mouth slightly open. "Six we have to tell someone. They could help you.." I cut her off and say, "Please don't tell anyone. I will tell the others when I am ready but they should hear it from me. Also I am really sorry for being a bitch earlier I just didn't think anyone would be able to love someone as broken as me. I was afraid that you would find out about my past and hate me." She just hugs me and says, "I promise I won't tell anyone but when you're ready the gang is trustworthy and of coarse we would still love you. Mostly Four though girl he likes you..." She drags on and I find myself laughing and enjoying myself, maybe telling Christina was the right choice and maybe I will tell the gang but not yet. Christina says they can be trusted but I met the three days ago and people change. Telling someone felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe again. A flash of Four's face crosses my mind and for once I see hope. He seems so relatable like I could tell him anything, and if Christina is wrong and he if doesn't ask me out (which honestly I wouldn't mind he is hot) I want to at least be close friends with him and the rest of the gang.

**Tobias p.o.v**

Christina caught me and for all I know she is at Six's house now blabbing about how I like Six and shit like that. I hear the door open and my dad walks in. He looks more sober than usual. "We will be having some guests Friday and I want you to be on your best behavior." I look at him expecting some physical or mental abuse but my dad is either waiting for something later or too tired to care. He walks upstairs and I sigh. I go back to thinking of Six, her honey colored hair that flows in the wind, her blue-gray eyes that hold your stare and don't let you look away, the way her hips sway as she walks, the way she ... I fall asleep thinking of her, her eyes burned into my mind.

**Thank you for reading, this was a little shorter but I will update again later today.**

**CONTEST **

**Character for my story, what I need:**

**Name**

**Physical appearance:**

**Age:**

**Relation to other characters or lack there of:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Something different/special about them:**

**etc:**

* * *

**Lastly should I include Peter and friends?**

**Pm me or review your submissions and I will add like the top 5 and of coarse mention all the people that submitted. **

**-ugadawgfan13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**four days later: Friday**

**Beatrice p.o.v**

Today I got a call from an old friend in North Carolina. Her name is Cierra and she was the only person other than Christina that I told about my dad. I'm excited, the gang is nice but none of them really seem to get me. Except Four he seems different but I cant figure out why. I get out of bed a pull on black jeans, a crop top that says "My chemical Romance", and some black combat boots. I walk to school thinking of Four, he really is cute, what if he does like me? He doesn't, I know for a fact that no one would go for someone as broken as me.

* * *

At school I find it hard to concentrate on the lesson but strangely enough focusing on the back of Four's head is easy. At lunch he doesn't speak and neither do I, all my life my dad told me not to speak at the table and to keep my head down. I know this is a different situation but old habits die hard and I fid it hard to open up to these people other than Christina who since last night is my new best friend. "Hey guys party at my place tomorrow," says Zeke and I give him a look that says '_because that worked so well last time' _he looks at me and laughs. "Yes Six we want you to come and we know you a little better so it shouldn't be that bad." I can tell everyone is thinking of Zeke's last party when I told everyone I did drugs, insulted them all, and stormed out. "Okay I'll be there," I say as I get up and throw my trash away. I see Four doing the same and I slow down so I can walk with him. Over the past few days we have become really close, he still seems closed off and I am still reserved but we don't push each other to talk about it."Hey so after school do you want to hang out for a bit," he asks. "Yeah sure, hey I have plans so we can't hang out for very long." "That's cool I have plans tonight too."

**Tobias p.o.v**

She said yes, oh my gosh. I am so happy, she is so perfect. She is sure of her self and beautiful and when she smiles... "Are you okay," Zeke interrupts my thoughts and smirks, "Thinking about Six? Well it is very obvious that she likes you back, so ask her out already." I glare at him and walk to fourth period. When I am sure he cant see me I sigh does she really like me, am I really that obvious? The rest of the day goes by slow and all I can think about is hanging out with Six after school, my dad's dinner starts at seven so we have like an hour before I have to go home and make dinner. After school I meet Six in the hallway by her locker. When she comes out of seventh period she walks up to me and says " Sorry I can't make it today my dad texted me last period to tell me I had to come straight home. Maybe another time." She leaves me standing there with my mouth slightly open. You are probably thinking he's so sad they can't hang out but no I was thinking something only teenage boys can 'She is so hot and the way her hips move...' I snap myself out of it and walk home. I am sad I don't get to see Six but at the end of the night I am going to wish didn't see her at all today, I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

When I get home I do my homework and work on dinner because it would never get done if I left it for marcus to make. I cant shake Six from my mind, she looked so scared today when she said her dad wanted her home early. I will just ask her about it tomorrow at school. While I am working on dinner I get a call from Zeke.

**Bold:Tobias**

_Italics:Zeke_

_Hello this is Batman_

**Zeke i know it's you**

_Ok so what's up_

**IthinklikeSixandwanttoaskherout**

_Woah slow down i can't tell what you are saying_

**I think I like Six and I want to ask her out**

_That's deep man, that's deep but you should ask her out. I think she likes you too_

**Gotta go I am having company over**

I hang up and sigh Zeke is right I should just ask her out and... the doorbell rings and pulls me from my thoughts. I go to answer the door and I see Six and her dad. I lead them in and Six looks at me fearfully. Her dad walks in and we eat dinner without anything happening but Six still sits there with fear in her blue eyes and her shoulders hunched over her plate, head down. I lead Six into the living room and am about to ask her out when her dad says, "Beatrice come here Marcus and Tobias would like a demonstration on a weak girl like you." I smirk at her and mouth 'Beatrice' she just looks at me with wide eyes. Her father beckons her forwards and starts pulling his belt out of the belt loops on his dress pants. "You know the drill Beatrice." She kneels down in front of him and pulls up her shirt. Before I can even register what is happening Andrew brings his belt down on her back, she lets out a scream that breaks my heart. I remeber envying her because her life was supposedly perfect but now I realize she is beaten worse then I am. I almost laugh at the irony and I am pulled back to reality by the sound of Six's shrieks.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and to dean winchester obssesor for her support and help. Also for everyone who has reviewed and read my story.**

**Please review and pm me.**

**-Ugadawgfan13**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I have been MIA for a while. I was sick and school just started and I was just like whoa but I got it now so expect an update every other day, I will try for daily but I have accelerated band, Musical theater, all advanced classes, girl scouts, church, handbells, basketball, and Fanfic of coarse . So I will try and... yea like you guys are reading this but hey I tred. Now without further adue the chapter:**

**Tris's p.o.v**

Standing there, he is just standing there and watching a girl he is friends with get whipped on the floor of his living room. What's going to happen next will he take the belt and just beat me himself. The last thing I remember thinking before i pass out is _I will not sit at that table tomorrow._

**Tobias p.o.v**

I cannot believe Six is in school today after what happened, she didn't talk to any of us and Christina is getting worried. She walked up to Six in fourth period but Six just ignored her. I know I am the reason that she is not speaking to us and the way she goes out of her way to send me glares is enough for the gang to notice something is up between us. I want to tell them but what would I say, '_hey guys you know our new friend well she won't talk to me anymore because her dad beat her in my house and I just stood there watching',_ no. The day goes by extra slow and it is a relief when the final bell rings. I rush outside to start walking home when Zeke runs up beside me and asks, "So what is going on between you and number girl?" I glare and keep walking in silence and pick up my pace. Zeke runs to catch up with me. "Whoa rejected?" i speed up again and at this point Zeke is running to keep to keep up with me. "Sorry, okay what happened? Tell me I am your best friend come on you owe me that much." I turn to face him and say," She needed help and I was there and I just stood there and watched it happen and she looked at me for help and I didn't." Zeke stares in shock as tears run down my face and says, "You really like her don't you. I don't think I have ever seen big bad Four cry once." He smiles and says "she likes you, you know that right otherwise she wouldn't care as much." I laugh and head into to my house wondering how many lashes I will get tonight.

**Tris's p.o.v**

That sick bastard had the nerve to try to talk to me today. Well you know what, No I don't forgive easily when you leave to almost bleed out on your carpet, sorry. Christina and Uriah tried as well but I ignored them it is better if I just find a new crowed and forget about Four, but when I get home I start bawling. I started to really like him. I spent hours with him and Zeke hanging out while the girls went shopping. I really liked these people, but now I don't know what to think. I just hope that by the end of the week they will get that I have moved on and stop trying to talk to me every chance they get. As I walk home I notice Zeke and Four walking the same way. I hurry to catch up and listen to their conversation. I only hear the words 'Bad Four cry once' before Four goes into his house. Zeke stands for a second staring at Four's house and I try to push past him. He grabs my arm as I pass and drags me to an abandoned ally. "You know he likes you so why are you going out of your way to make him miserable? What did he do to deserve this?" That's when the tears start and all I can do is sink to the dirt ground and hug my knees. Zeke seems to realize this was the wrong thing to say because he sinks down next to me and says, "What happened?" I just shake my head and shoot up from the ground and sprint home. I turn to see if Zeke is following me but he sits in the same spot he was before shaking his head slowly as though he's disappointed in me. Well I don't care what they think... do I?

**Zeke's p.o.v**

I wish Four had grown a pair before whatever happened happened and that Four and Six were happily dating right now and not glaring at each other from two separate sides of Mr. Kang's math room. Whatever happened Four is hurting just as much as Six and I wish they would both just say sorry like Pre-K kids and get over it. Maybe all Four needs is for one of us to grow up and do something bold. And maybe I will be the one to do it. I get my phone out of my pocket and hit dial..."Hey Shauna..."

**review, PM, and stuff and sorry the chapters a little short but yea I hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so thank you for the view and reads and reviews. It means a lot that people are reading this and liking it.**

**Unknown Person's p.o.v**

That dumb little stiff she won't know what hit her. She acts so tough but I bet I could break her, and that would hurt that little upstart Four too. What is with the numbers for names, their parents must really hate them or something. Anyway tonight that little stiff and jerk Four will be sorry they ever messed with me, I just hope Four takes the bait and will be able to see everything.

**Zeke's p.o.v**

Six invited us all over tonight, even Four, for something important. Everyone is here except for Four **(haha I had to) **and we're starting to wonder if he's coming at all. We sat in Six's room waiting for 20 minutes until Six gives up and shuts the door. She starts off by saying, "I don't know what Four has told you but he saw something and... Christina help." Christina then explains that Six gets beaten by her dad every night and how she used to do drugs and abuse alcohol and harm herself to help herself bare the pain. Six starts again and says, "And last night my dad and I had dinner at his house and him and his dad are sadistic jerks and while my dad was spilling my blood on his carpet he stood and watched like a kid at a hockey game. I just..." Six dissolves into tears again and falls to the ground. I hear someone at the door and Six stiffens. The rest of us came through the window which had seemed weird at the time but now made sense. I hear Four talking and Six forces all of us in her big closet. Her dad comes running in with his belt held high like a whip. He brings it down across her back and the sound of her scream is enough to tell us that he is reopening old wounds. In the background I can see Four standing there with his mouth open staring at Six. I can hear her dad screaming,"Beatrice you are a miserable excuse for a daughter and don't deserve to live!" I start to unlock the door to help but Shauna and Marlene hold me back saying,"This is not your fight Zeke wait." I stop struggling and look back at them and then say,"If we are stuck in here for a while, since you didn't pick up when I called yesterday I should ask you in person. Will you go out with me?" I look at her hopefully and she slowly nods ad then turns her attention back to Six. I sigh, at least she said yes but I guess now was not the best time either.

**Tobias p.o.v**

I get to Six's house late and go through the front door thinking Six will answer. Nope her dad stands in the doorway instead. He glances at me once and runs upstairs pulling his belt from the loops. He runs upstairs and starts screaming and yelling. I follow him slowly and watch as he beats her again. All I can think is that I need to move but my feet won't let me. I stand there with tears streaming down my face wondering how such a great person could be treated so badly. He stops and she is passed out on the ground. Her dad rushes passed me and hurries from the house. Her closet down bursts open and "The gang" rushes out. The look Zeke gives me is enough to tell me that they know everything about my cowardice and hate me for it. I rush out of the room to clear my head but not before I hear Christina say, 'And we trusted him." I run out and back home somehow hoping my dad is here and will beat me for all I have done.

Later I am sitting on my porch in the dark when I see Peter walk by and smirk at me. Peter is the schools player that thinks he's all that but really girls just date as a rebound and he tries to rape him and they either breakup with him or file a police report. Funny thing is the girls don't have any proof so Peter stays. He walks by a few times giving me the same smirk that he gave me earlier. I wonder why he is in front of my house, I go out to see why but he is waling away so I shrug and go inside. I think about Six. What was her name Tris? No it was Beatrice, I see why she changed it. I hear a scream and look out my window to see Peter holding a sign '_Come with me of the girl dies!' _What girl. I think back right now he is dating Molly, but she's his friend, what girl. Then it comes to me the only girl I care about...Six.

I follow him and he leads me to a glass room and steps in locking the door. I can still see him and he pulls a figure out of the shadows. Six, I scream and cry and Peter just smirks. He unbuckles his pants and I decide I have done enough waiting when it comes to Six Prior.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I wanted to put another chapter up and will most likely put another one up tomorrow. I won't be able to write friday afternoon it's my friend's birthday and I am going to her house. I hope you like this and please review.**


End file.
